Changed
by luv.is.better.nagisa
Summary: Get the hell away from me Uchiha you already made my life a living hell" "W What"? SasuSaku other couples included- Please R
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts

Change

Chapter 1The Return.

Don't own Naruto

* * *

Years ago he left me.

On a bench.

My face drenched in tears.

Naruto promised to bring him back.

He tried his hardest and barely killed himself.

I loved him.

I truly did.

Now what he did to me.

He killed me.

He let out the real me.

The inner me.

I started to train better and now I'm the best medic known to Konoha next to Tsunade sama.

Yes I'm proud of that.

But what he has caused me was horrible.

I once started crying blood because of him.

But I then realized him really?

That douchebag.

Yes I have recently developed a relationship with Naruto.

Yes above friends.

Were not dating though.

I guess its kind of like sibling love.

But Sai.

I just hate him.

He's a prick.

Well so is Sasuke but he's above that.

I actually want to kill him.

But its not worth it.

And Sasuke doesn't know the real story of the clan massacre.

But its better off if he didn't know.

I know he will come back.

But that day is far away.

Or is it.

Who knows this is the village's biggest prick were talking about.

So thats enough of my hate thoughts.

I might as well continue about my day.

I had a mission outside of the village near by.

Well not a mission.

I call it my vacation.

It was midnight.

There was a beautiful full moon too.

Hinata chan had taught me her water techniques.

But truthfully I prefer fire.

Anyways I was smashing trees out of boredom.

Well some trees.

I didn't want people to sense me near by.

I had those stupid nightmares again.

Again and again.

All because of him.

**Him.**

Tsunade sama had taught me more jutsu's.

Many with fire.

Soon as Sasuke had left I had found my true elements.

Earth and Fire.

My true techniques persist of them.

I haven't showed my team or friends my techniques.

It's my little secret.

I then felt a surge of chakra spread throughout me.

Fire.

I did some hand signs and let my self be enveloped in the bright orange flame.

Anyone who would have seen this would of thought I was either on fire or a god.

I'm neither.

I'm a shinobi.

Outside the village.

Letting part of my true power show.

I felt then chakra run through my veins.

It felt a lot like adrenaline.

I then sensed a familiar chakra around.

If its the prick I'll kill him.

The fire grew even bigger.

And bigger.

I felt like my hair was being lifted up.

Over the years my hair had grown just a tiny bit under my shoulders.

I felt light.

I felt like the flame.

I looked in the direction where I sensed the chakra.

I did some hand signs and closed my eyes to see who it was.

There were more than one.

Probably team Taka.

They might as well watch me.

I felt the fire grow stronger.

Way stronger.

I looked at the direction where I was being watched at.

And grinned wickedly.

Obviously I could feel their fear.

I then let the fire take over.

I caused an explosion.

The orange flame exploded which caused it to turn into a white light.

I obviously burned up a lot of the forest and I could smell blood and water.

Yeah I exploded Suigetsu.

I then began to walk back to the village.

I was then stopped by something.

What the hell do they want.

I walked past them and continued walking.

But once again was stopped.

"Sakura"

Obviously that was Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want" I hissed as he looked at me surprised.

"Was that you"

Fucking moron of course it was.

He doesn't believe it was me.

**Idiot.**

I think I'll lie.

"What" I said as he pointed at the burned down forest.

Or what was a forest.

"No it wasn't" I said as I tried to walk again but was cornered by his team.

I then got pissed and punched the ground which caused them to go flying.

Or thats what I thought.

I then began to run until I reached the gates.

They never got me.

Thank Kami to that.

I then realized it was dawn.

I had to meet Kakashi at are old meeting spot.

I saw Sai and Naruto were already there.

I didn't bother greeting them.

"Hey Sakura chan what's up" Naruto said cheerfully like always.

"Nothing much" I said as I sat down on the ground.

Sasuke is near by the village.

It doesn't mean he's coming back.

Or does it.

"Hey Ugly whats with you" Sai said as I stared into his eyes expressionless.

Usually he has no emotions what so ever.

His eyes widened.

I would usually beat the living shit out of him.

Kakashi came in shortly.

He came late.

Again.

Nothing new.

He began to talk about training when he stopped at partner ups.

I stared at him expressionlessly.

"Well Sakura who are you going against" He asked me when I quickly responded.

"Kakashi sensai can I fight against you"

His eyes widened and he nodded.

He knew something was up.

Usually I would fight Sai.

Pretty simple.

I felt that rush of chakra come back.

I guess I'll reveal my secret today.

Sai and Naruto exchanged worried glances.

He began with a simple attack.

A punch.

I stood there on defense.

I grabbed his hand and twisted it.

I heard a crack.

Hmm interesting.

I then felt the surge of chakra rise.

Thats when the flames began.

They erupted around me.

Kakashi had backed off.

I burned his upper left arm.

He called it a end.

The flames disappeared.

Sai's eyes were pretty wide and Naruto.

Well he was flabbergasted.

I swear his eyes were going to pop out.

I smirked.

"Well now whose weak Uchiha" I said aloud not aware.

Shit did I say that.

"I see, Sakura have you been having dreams of Sasuke" Kakashi asked as I shook my head.

"No I met up with him yesterday on a mission, I was on the verge of killing him" I said as their mouths nearly hit the floor.

"I got to go I haven't slept in days, I'll meet you guys at Ichriaku's okay" I said as I went off to my apartment.

Yes I was 19 and owned my own apartment.

"So that explains it" I heard Sai say before I went off.

* * *

"Naruto you have a mission on Tsunade sama" The messenger said as Naruto punched the thin air.

"**HELL YEAH WHAT IS IT"** He shouted.

"Final mission of retreiving Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review !!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Return Of The Uchiha

Change

Chapter 2 The Return Of The Infamous Uchiha

Don't own Naruto

* * *

_"Naruto you have a mission from Tsunade sama" The messenger said as Naruto punched the thin air._

_"**HELL YEAH WHAT IS IT"** He shouted._

_"Final mission of retrieving Uchiha Sasuke"_

* * *

"W what"? Naruto asked as the messenger nodded.

"Many people had reported sights of the Uchiha outside the village including her prefect" The messenger explained as Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright I'm on it" The blond said as he disappeared into the days light.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Its three am and I still awake.

I think its insomnia.

I have a weird feeling.

Something will happen.

Crap my stomach hurts like hell.

I hate this feeling.

I haven't slept normally in days maybe months or even years.

I screamed in frustration.

It hurt like hell.

**I have a feeling are lives are going to be turned upside dow**n.

Yes I agree.

I wonder where Naruto is.

He always can cheer me up.

I then got up and ran to Ichariku's.

But he wasn't there.

**He could be on a mission.**

Yeah.

I then realized.

I could always talk to Hinata.

She understood pretty well.

I then walked up to the Hyuga compound.

I then saw Neji at the front.

"Why hello Sakura what are you doing here so late" He asked me as my face grew serious.

"I have to speak with Hinata its important" I said as he nodded and let me in.

I walked in and greeted Hinata's father.

"Hello Sakura what is your purpose here" He asked me as I then said.

"I have to speak to Hinata please its urgent if you don't mind" I said politely as he nodded.

I've always been on good terms with Hinata's father.

I walked upstairs and headed to the left corridor to the last room.

I had previously been to Hinata's house.

After all she was one of my friends.

I knocked on the door but got a little freaked out.

She opened it before I knocked a second time.

"H hey Hinata chan I need to talk to you its important" I said on the verge of tears.

She nodded and let me in.

She closed the door and signaled me to sit on her desk chair as she sat across of me.

"Well what was it" She said.

I then let the tears begin.

"I I have a horrible feeling, something is going to happen" I said as she then patted my back.

"I have the same feeling" She said as I looked up at her face.

She too was crying.

"Why are you crying" I asked her.

"I can feel what your going through" She said as we then both started crying.

She pulled me into a friendly embrace.

"Sakura I hope Naruto kun is okay on his mission" She said as I nodded.

"I wonder what it is" I said as she nodded.

"H Hinata chan can you do me a favor" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"I met up with Sasuke outside of Konoha, I have a feeling it has to do with him. If I break down can you check up on me" I said as she smiled and said.

"Of course"

I then smiled and thanked her and left home.

It was bout seven in the morning.

The time sure did pass by fast.

I then saw a huge commotion by the gates.

Letting my curiosity go I pushed past the people who were in the way of the view.

I then saw it.

His piercing onyx eyes and dark hair.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

He was being held by Naruto who was struggling to hold him up.

"Hey Sakura chan I kept my promise" He said as he put his thumb up.

I stood there emotionless.

I could feel the rage burn inside me.

"Hey Sasuke remember me" I said as he looked at me with a bored expression.

"I love you this much" I said as I stuck up the middle finger.

I heard people gasp and I saw both Naruto and Sasuke had there eyes wide open.

I then went home and slammed my door closed.

Out of anger I through my picture of team seven out of the window.

It crashed into Ichariku's.

Little did I know I did the oddest thing.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Whoa I never knew she hated you this much Teme" Naruto said as he carried the dark haired ninja.

"Hn" He said in response.

They stopped at Ichariku's.

"Why the hell are we here dobe" Sasuke said in a pissed off tone.

"I need some lunch I haven't ate in days... I'll pay" Naruto said as he sat down on the chair.

The Uchiha then gave up and sat down.

He watched his old best friend stuff his face with ramen.

His face was emotionless.

Like always.

Then something crashed into the wall between the two.

"HHOLWY SHMIT" Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen.

The Uchiha's eyes widened.

He picked up object and examined it.

It was the team 7 photo.

"Oh man you must have pissed her of badly, that photo was precious to her" Naruto said as he put down his ramen.

Put down.

Whoa.

The photo was cracked and had blood on it.

Wait blood?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Crap

I cut myself.

Probably from whipping the picture halfway across Konoha.

I then cured myself.

After all being a medic comes in handy.

I then hear a knock on my door.

I opened the door.

It was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you want to come in" I said as I led him inside my little apartment.

I than signaled him to come into the living room.

"Hey Sakura chan I believe this is yours" He said as he showed the picture.

I took it and punched it.

"HEY SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING and why is their blood on it"I stopped smashing the photo and dropped to my knees.

"Sakura chan" He said as he held onto my shoulder.

"I cut myself" I said as I began to cry.

But my hands weren't covered in tears.

They were covered in blood.

"Oh my Kami Sakura" He said as he helped me up.

"Its okay N Naruto kun I'm just out of tears" I said as I stood up and wiped the blood.

No I will not cry anymore.

I will not cry over Sasuke.

"Your still as strong as ever" Naruto said as I smiled and pulled him into a embrace.

He always understood me.

"You know I will beat up that bastard still" He whispered.

"I'll help you beat him up later" I said as he grinned.

We stood there in the embrace.

"Well I have to go meet him now , I'll see you later" He said as he left out the window.

Idiot.

He could have used the door at least.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

As soon as I left her apartment I got rid of my happy mood.

It wasn't a facade.

Sakura chan just naturally made me smile.

She made everyone smile.

Except the bastard.

He made her cry tears of god damn blood!

People may think I'm super dense.

But man was he clueless.

He has no idea what he did to her.

Thats why I'm going to show him what he did to her.

I'm going to tell him.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV **

Damn.

That dobe was late and he said he'd help me move in.

He did mention something like.

Stopping by Sakura's place.

Wait Sakura.

I still can't believe Sakura would do that.

I got to admit she has changed.

But she's probably mad at me right now.

She'll get over it.

I then saw him walking to me.

He looked pretty angry.

I then got punched in the face.

"What the hell was that for" I hissed at him.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, THATS FOR SAKURA" Naruto shouted.

"So she'll get over it" I said coolly.

"IDIOT SHE CRIED TEARS OF FREAKING BLOOD OVER YOU" He once again shouted.

Tears of blood.

He probably isn't serious.

"So" I said not knowing what I should say.

He began to fume.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED HER" He said as he left of fuming.

"What did I cause her" I whispered.

"More then you could have imagined"

I then turned around and saw the Hokage.

"I suggest you go see" She said as she passed me and walked away.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I knew I could rely on him.

Naruto was always a good friend.

But I still feel horrible.

I think I should get some sleep.

Yeah that would help.

I hope.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I waited till it grew dark and climbed to her bedroom window.

She should really get some curtains.

I peered in and saw she was stirring in her bed.

Seems pretty normal.

But about five minutes later I realized she woke up screaming.

"Holy shit" I mumbled.

I really didn't expect her to scream.

She looked frustrated.

She was grabbing her hair but she wasn't crying.

So I was right.

She has changed.

I have to talk to her.

I then got down from the window and tried to make it look like I was never watching.

I threw some rocks at her window.

It was awhile till she opened it.

Her eyes were wide.

"Why are you here" She said.

"We really need to talk"I said seriously.

It looked like she was debating either she would let me in or not.

She then nodded and opened the window all the way.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

He jumped in gracefully like a feather dancing in the wind.

Okay I think I might be exaggerating.

"Sakura..." He said as frowned.

I was in no mood for his words.

"What. do. You. want."I hissed as he looked like he was taken back.

"I need to talk to you" He simply answered.

I glared at him.

**Your in stage two, Anger.**

Yes know.

"Whats going on with you" He said.

I guess he took my glare for a yes.

"Uchiha" I said darkly.

He stayed emotionless.

"Leave" I ordered him as he stood there.

I pointed to the window.

"Sakura tell me" He said as I grinned wickedly.

"What is there to know Uchiha" I said.

**I'm coming out.**

Go ahead dearie.

"Everyone knows something is going on with you"

I laughed like a maniac.

"Uchiha get out before she comes out"

"What..." He said as I grinned widely.

"Inner Sakura has come out to play" I whispered as flames erupted out of my arms.

He dodged every hit that I placed on him.

"Your not my rank, I guess your still weak like you were before"

Thats when I stopped.

I grabbed onto my chest.

The final pieces of my heart had just ripped.

I had tried so hard to put them back together.

Naruto and Sai and everyone had helped so much.

Yes even Sai.

Just that little sentence.

That little sentence.

I began to pant heavily.

I guess the Uchiha was not aware of my feelings.

I then began to shake.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

It probably broke my windows.

I had noticed the Uchiha covering his ears.

Maybe all of Konoha had heard it.

I then glared at the Uchiha and began to walk forward to him.

My whole room was probably burned.

"You" I said as I pointed my middle finger at him.

He stared.

"I. Will. Kill. You" I said as I lunged at him and successfully placed a hit on him.

His upper left arm was burned.

He wasn't trying.

I stopped.

I need to leave.

Now.

Plus my apartment is completely burned down and theres a huge hole in my bedroom.

Or what use to be my bedroom.

I walked through Konoha with the flames still with me.

I received many stares from people.

I was at the gates and took a last look at Konoha.

"Goodbye" I whispered as I disappeared into the wind.

* * *

**Done!**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review :)**


End file.
